


乌克丽丽

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Category: Agents of Mayhem, Saints Row
Genre: Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: “强尼盖特！”二楼传来一个声音，强尼转身朝楼上的露台看去，却被一个巨大的毛绒鲨鱼砸到了脸。感到无可奈何的强尼把歪掉的墨镜扶正，对着楼上那位小男孩说：“Rod？我说了多少遍，你应该叫我父亲。”“我，要，去，夏，威，夷。”男孩像是有样学样地扶了一下自己的眼镜，向强尼提出控诉，“再这样我要给boss告状了！”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的Fortune和Hollywood均为agents of mayhem中的人物  
> Hollywood：AOM里的演员小哥。(本名Rod Stone)  
> Fortune：AOM中那个操作机器人的天空海盗妹子。本名Maria Santos。  
> 黑道圣徒企鹅群号662878723

*saints row+agents of mayhem混同  
***gat+boss=Hollywood 一家三口设定注意  
*注意避雷！注意避雷！注意避雷！重要的事说三遍！**

 

翘着二郎腿坐在客厅松软沙发上的强尼盖特有些开心，他点燃一支烟开始在脑内计划起行程来。  
这是圣徒们约好相聚的日子，除了埋在土里的人都会来，但不包括那个…  
“强尼盖特！”二楼传来一个声音，强尼转身朝楼上的露台看去，却被一个巨大的毛绒鲨鱼砸到了脸。

感到无可奈何的强尼把歪掉的墨镜扶正，对着楼上那位小男孩说：“Rod？我说了多少遍，你应该叫我父亲。”  
“我，要，去，夏，威，夷。”男孩像是有样学样地扶了一下自己的眼镜，向强尼提出控诉，“再这样我要给boss告状了！”  
当强尼听到自己配偶的名字时，他更加地束手无措了。强尼深吸一口烟后将它狠狠地熄灭在烟灰缸中，说道：“这是我们两个人的决定，好莱坞*，不我是说Rod，你并不会真的想去夏威夷的。”  
“我十一岁了！你们不可能还能把我反锁在宝马里！”男孩不依不饶，自然地，他提到了去年在大瀑布游玩时他被盖特和boss一个不小心锁在车里两天的事实。最后是皮尔斯打算去车里拿啤酒时才把这可怜的小男孩救了出来，这是后话。  
“你可以…不用提这个吗？”皱着眉毛的强尼又想拿起烟盒来上一支，摇了摇头作罢。  
Rod一边走下旋转楼梯一边说着：“哪个？你当时把我关了两天的事我要说一辈子，你根本不…”  
“我是说…你的年龄…”强尼扶住额头整个人躺在沙发上，“我和他才结婚五年。”  
“你别想转移话题，你不能把我放在Fortune*家里，我一点也不想和她玩积木！”  
一楼的落地窗外响起了巨大的声响，随后一架紫色的直升机安稳地停在庭院内。从直升机上轻松跳下的马特朝面面相觑的父子俩挥着手。  
“强尼，我们该走了！”穿着标志性镀边外套的马特米勒敲打着落地窗的玻璃，他的长发随着机翼掀起的风四处摆动着，由于窗外的噪音巨大，他扯开嗓子朝父子俩大喊着，“嗨！Rod！你这个年纪应该和小女孩们一起多玩玩！再见！马特叔叔爱你！”

“马特，你认为这是个好主意吗？”坐在直升机上的强尼不安地搓着双手，朝驾驶着直升机的马特询问。  
马特尖着耳朵听着，并未回头：“你以前可不这样，强尼，你可从不询问我的意见。”  
“现在不是尖酸刻薄的时候。”强尼压制着自己想要掏枪的冲动，“就这样把Rod扔他朋友家里吗？”  
“我还年轻，盖特，你要问育儿经的话真的问错人了。”马特一脸茫然，“再说了，就这一次，圣诞节的时候给他多买点玩具不就好了？”  
强尼顿时觉得这个对话不能再继续下去了，他靠在座椅上缓缓地说着：“玩具？他现在连装甲车都玩腻了…”  
再坐几个小时就能到夏威夷了，boss早两天去到那里接从各地而来的圣徒们，想到这里的强尼开心地笑了。

 

充足的阳光、干净的海、椰子树、草屋、草裙…这些都是在钢埠与止水看不到的风景。强尼穿着花衬衫与沙滩裤，他端着饮料朝躺在遮阳伞下的boss走去，安稳地任由柔软的沙子填满着自己的脚。  
“强尼，你说他们为什么都往我们这边看？”boss朝自己的腹肌上夸张地抹着防晒油，对路过并侧目的泳装女孩们指指点点。  
强尼蹲在boss身旁，闲适地吸着西瓜汁：“除了看一个戴墨镜的型男还能看别的吗？”  
“你为什么不能诚实一点？”boss抬手将防晒油递给了强尼，并翻身把自己的后背给了他。  
强尼一手拿着饮料一手认真地朝boss周身仔细地涂抹着：“啊…我是…没带Rod…但是那是皮尔斯的主意…他说我们应该单独…”  
“噢噢噢，强尼-粗线条-我是直男-盖特！”强尼听到背后传来女声，还未来得及转身理论就被一只排球砸到后脑勺，整个人朝前踉跄去，把手中的西瓜汁撒了boss一身。  
感到后背一阵凉意袭来的boss立马跳起身，只看到一脸无辜的盖特摊开手臂。三位穿着诱人比基尼的女士两步走到遮阳伞下，对两人的表现哈哈大笑。  
抱起排球的Boss对三个女士又想大笑又想生气，他一个一个地指着，问：“阿莎？”  
“boss你是懂我的，如果是我扔的，盖特现在应该在医院里。”黑发的女士拍了拍脑门。  
“萧迪？”  
扎着马尾的女士吹着口哨望向人影交织的沙滩排球场，不愿回答。  
“那…金姬？”  
“问问问，你让强尼给你舔掉不就好了吗？”金姬歪过头，指着继续蹲在椅子旁的盖特，又指了指椅子“你，去舔。你，躺着。”  
Boss一脸堆笑地以一种“你懂我的”眼神送走了女士们，随后在长椅上趴下，转头挑逗地看着盖特。  
“干，又不是第一次了。”强尼埋下了头。

走过的游人们对于两位的行为如此地感兴趣，他们假装自顾自地做着事，眼神却时不时地朝两个正在沙滩上进行着奇异行为的人投来目光。  
他的硬，boss是完全感受过的。但当他柔软的舌头摩擦着自己的背部时带来的触感却让boss感到一阵强烈的快感从强尼下嘴的地方一直蔓延至头发丝，boss跟随着感觉张开脚趾，整个人瘫软了下来。  
强尼感受着对方的体温，即使是在一个屋檐下生活了数年的boss也能让他享受这样的感觉，为了将顽固的西瓜汁弄干净，他甚至开始吸了起来。  
“强尼，弄干净了还要再擦上。”  
“擦就擦。”

 

并排走在海边的两人打算再走那么一小会儿才去参加皮尔斯等人的沙滩排球大战，涨潮后的海水漫过了强尼的脚踝，他身旁擦满光亮防晒油的boss则被阳光映得只能勉强看成一片剪影。  
在沙滩遮阳伞下坐着的本吸干了一个又一个的椰子，他舒心地望着并肩的强尼与boss，时不时地擦擦头上的汗珠。不远处的沙滩排球场上传来皮尔斯扣杀时的喊声，马特又接漏了球，金姬坐在网边百无聊赖地为他们记着分。  
仅穿着泳装的Boss拍了拍强尼的肩：“回到我们刚才的问题。”  
“Rod？”强尼皱眉，“playa我们可以换个话题吗？”  
“我是说你认为他们都在看谁？”boss欢快地踢踏着海浪，“Rod不是去他朋友家里玩得好好的吗？”  
“噢我以为…”强尼如释重负地叹了口气，已为人父的他如今总会觉得自己是否有什么地方让Rod觉得不妥。  
这时两位女孩从沙滩朝两人跑来，她们手中拿着纸板与笔，满脸写着紧张与尴尬地问盖特是否能为她们俩签名：“您…是强尼盖特吗？”  
强尼透过紫色墨镜迅速地打量了一番女孩们，抖了抖腔调：“是的。”  
“您能给我们签个名吗？对了…他…”一位女孩指了指正吹着口哨一脸坏笑看着盖特的boss，“他是…前总统吗…我是说…他是boss吗？”  
“是的。”强尼笑了，像是在展示一件重要的收藏品似的。  
“他也能为我们签名吗？”  
“当然。”boss抢过强尼手中的笔在他的签名上快速地签下了自己的称号。

“他们都在看我。”boss假装不在意周遭的目光，偷偷对强尼说，“你穿着花衬衫就像个流氓。”  
“我本来就是。”强尼笑了，“但老子依然是万人迷。”  
boss打趣般地锤了一下强尼的胸口：“谁不想成为强尼盖特是吗？”  
“当然。”强尼说。  
就算是现在的他们，一些细小的肢体动作也能唤起强尼的保护欲。曾在止水艰难打拼的他们从未真正地在沙滩边开心地享受过，boss曾提议是否要在庭院外种植一颗椰子树，最后被金姬以一种鄙夷的眼神告诉了他这根本就不可能。  
能和boss毫无顾虑地走在海岸边，已是一件很不容易的事。  
“这次他们的眼光就让给你。”强尼说着，并将挽过boss半搂在怀里。随着这个动作，强尼似乎能感受到撒在他与boss身上的眼光更多了。  
Boss的脸四下蹭着盖特身上的布料：“他们本来就只看我。”  
“我把衣服脱了你再下结论？”  
“现在就做？”  
“行行好吧你！”强尼猛拍了一下boss的臀部。  
椰树随着海风轻轻地摆动着枝叶，海边的人们渐渐开始离开，坐在沙滩椅上的本似乎在构想着新书的文段，玩累了的沙滩排球选手们坐在沙滩上大声地笑着互相数落互相倾诉着。  
一切与曾经教堂里相聚的那一拨人们是那么得相似，而最终走回教堂的，仅仅只有这两个正并肩漫步着的人。

 

深夜绕着火堆的圣徒们开怀地互相手挽手跳起舞，结束后又畅饮着啤酒。火焰把每个人的脸都映得如此幸福，仿似那些生离死别以身试险都与如今的他们毫无关联。  
弹着尤克里里的歌王皮尔斯高唱着，金姬捂着耳朵但无济于事，萧迪踩着马特的后背似乎他们中的一个人喝醉了，boss与阿莎大聊着特工时期做过的精彩事迹…  
本拿起啤酒瓶与强尼碰杯，啤酒的冲劲让强尼霎时缓过神，他突然看向之前他与boss踩在沙滩上的脚印。  
他好像看到了两位老人，身边有几个年轻人，还有几个小孩，身后还有一群与两位老人身着的紫色服装相似的老人。他们一行人的脚印在沙滩上越拉越长，好似一条射线般无限延伸着。

 

 _“Maria，我最后说一遍，我不想玩乐高积木！这一点也不酷！”_

 

fin


End file.
